The Star Fleet Journal of Science
The Star Fleet Journal of Science is a periodical published by the Star Fleet Science Institute with papers authored by the men and women of Star Fleet. The Journal is open to all disciplines accepting theoretical papers, experimental articles, and case study reports from all sciences, medical, and engineering fields. Authors that wish to submit an article should use the appropriate format. The Templates below are the most basic and general forms and can be adapted and expanded for larger volumes of work. The Current Issue of the Journal can be found: here Theoretical Template Title Author Abstract The Abstract should be a 100 word summary of the paper that includes the final results. This is not a teaser it is a way to quickly identify the value of the paper to the readers line of research. Introduction This is where the observations and concepts being explained should be discussed. When applicable this section should also discuss what the previous theories got right and wrong and show how these previous experiments have influenced the new theory being proposed. Point is the show the need for a theory to explain these concepts and put the creation of this theory in context. Proof of Concept This is where you demonstrate that this new theory does in fact explain the observations made previously. One might also use this to expand on any significant techniques or formalisms developed in the creation and proving of this theory. Predictions Now that the theory has been established, this is where you start making predictions about new objects or other phenomenon that can be tested. It is these predictions compared against the results of tests on them that will determine weather you win a Nobel Prize or go back to the chalk board to start again. Conclusion This is the closing. It should contain a brief summary of the theory and the most important parts of it, and should emphasis how this theory will succeed where others have failed. Experimental Template Title Author Abstract The Abstract should be a 100 word summary of the paper that includes the final results. This is not a teaser it is a way to quickly identify the value of the paper to the readers line of research. Introduction The Introduction is where we introduce the current theory under evaluation, specifically what prediction of the theory is being tested. This should be encompassing enough that we don't need to go looking up another paper to explain the theory, but we don't need you to rewrite that paper either. Puts the purpose of the Experiment in Context. Procedure Explain your experiment, what you did and why. This needs to be almost a lab manual allowing anyone who reads this paper to conduct the exact same experiment as you did. Results Now we get to the results of the experiment, and any data analysis or reduction that had to be done to get those results. This is also where the sources of error are described, allowing for future experiments to focus on minimizing these aspects. Conclusion Lastly, what do your results allow you to conclude about the initial theory under investigation. Case Study Template Title Author Abstract The Abstract should be a 100 word summary of the paper that includes the final results. This is not a teaser it is a way to quickly identify the value of the paper to the readers line of research. Introduction The Introduction should explain what the importance of this particular case is and create a context for its study. Case Presentation This is where the raw idea of the case is introduced. It should include the initial cause of the patients visit, information gleaned during the history-taking, the initial clinical exam results, and should conclude with the working diagnosis of the illness. Management and Outcome This section should list the plan of care developed, the actual care provided and the outcome of the case. Important details are the length of time under care, the frequency of treatments, the status of the patient and case through the time of care, the reason for care terminating, and the next steps taken by the patient Discussion This last section is where we raise any questions from the case, and if possible make any attempt at evaluating the cause. This section is primarily to reflect and elaborate on the unknown, rather than try to provide an all encompassing theory explaining the cause of the patients condition. Previous Issues of the Journal of Science *Previous Issue *Issue before that *Issue before that *You get the point